


Class Of 2021

by JanusAbernathy



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, F/F, Rated mature to be safe., Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanusAbernathy/pseuds/JanusAbernathy
Summary: Dani and Diego's mother is diagnosed with cancer. The Ramos family is left with no choice but to sell their home in Mexico, using that money along with their life savings in order to move to Texas to get the best treatment for Mrs. Ramos.  Dani has to finish her senior year at John Connor High School, and her biggest plot twist may be a certain blonde who happens to be a popular player for the school's basketball team.
Relationships: Grace Harper & Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Class Of 2021

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a fanart of High School AU Dani x Grace. So, here have this. Yes, there will be drama and angst tossed in the mix as well, aside from the romance that's bound to happen between these two adorable dorks. I got one question for y'all though, what should JCHS's mascot be? Feel free to toss ideas at me! Credit will be given.

Life for the Ramos family was good. It was filled with the simple pleasures of a tight-knit family, who would do anything for each other in the drop of a hat.

When Vicente Ramos met Camila Ramirez at a festival in La Paz, Mexico --- neither of them never thought they would fall madly in love. They started off with a few dates, maybe one bad date... but they kept getting drawn back to each other. It was an untouchable love that could not be swayed. Nor did they would've thought they would end up getting married after a year. They had their wedding on a private beach in La Paz, where Camila would often visit and spend her summers there. Their marriage was the last minute kind of thing, because Camila had gotten pregnant with Daniella, and Vicente, of course, was the father. Despite the rough bumps in the road paved with necessary sacrifices, Vicente and Camila managed to pull through, and gave their firstborn child a loving home in La Paz. Two years later after Daniella's birth, things became even better when they gave birth to a second child. A son who they named Diego, they actually let Dani choose the name and they decided it was worthy. 

Unfortunately, due to difficulties with their jobs... they had to move to Mexico City for a better paying job to support their children. Daniella was only five years old by then, and Diego, three. They managed to claim this quaint little house that reminded them of their old home in La Paz. They hadn't moved since then, Dani and Diego grew up in that house and created the best childhood memories together. They felt untouchable in their little perfect life.

Till things changed, when Camila begun to complain she was tired all the time. Felt ill all the time, but being the stubborn woman that she was --- she kept putting off suggestions to visit the doctor. Not only because Camila was just too hard-headed, confident she'd feel better again eventually... they just couldn't really afford it by the time with few debts, and paying for their children to get education, and the life that they deserved. Dani was finishing up junior year in high school, when they were blindsided with heartbreaking news. Camila did end up going to the doctor, because she wasn't feeling better after a month.

Dani would never forget the worst day of her life, when she came home from the last day of junior year at high school. Finding her father crying his eyes out at the kitchen table, looking like an utterly broken man. Something Dani had never witnessed for the majority of their lives. Then when she was informed of what was happening, Dani's heart shattered into a million of pieces. Because she never thought something like this would've happened to them. _They were supposed to be invincible._

Camila was diagnosed with cancer. 

They were forced to give up their home, packed up all of their belongings and leave Mexico City to move to Texas. So, Camila could get the treatment she needed at one of the top cancer treatment centers. Neither Dani and Diego were thrilled with it, because it meant leaving the only precious home they'll ever know by heart and leaving all of their friends behind. But they both wanted the best for their mother, and for her to get better. It was the first big sacrifice they made in their lives.

\------

_**Uncle Javier's Ranch, Texas**_ ****  
August 28th, 2020  
**7:04 PM**

Dani was beyond exhausted. She just finished cleaning up her room, and unpacking her belongings. Then helping clean up around the two story house that laid on the land of her Uncle's ranch. It wasn't the same quaint place they had in Mexico CIty, but it was more than enough. Still wouldn't stop Dani from making the place feel more homely. Not only she had a talent in cooking, cleaning... she also had a great taste for decoration. _All thanks to her mother's teachings, and taste rubbing off on her._ If anything, they're all very grateful to Vicente's brother offering them to live on the ranch, so they could save more money for Camila's treatment, to feed themselves and so Dani and Diego could attend school. Uncle Javier had insisted they don't pay for anything, that he had it covered. But Vicente was also stubborn, and refused to take it. He had always been a hardworking man, and liked to earn things. Vicente managed to convince his brother to let him pay at least a hundred a month, that way he wouldn't feel like they're freeloading and mooching off Javier. Dani also managed to convince Javier to let her work part-time at the family restaurant just up the road from the ranch with her aunt, Emilia. She'd only be working on the weekends, obviously because she had one more year of high school to finish. 

Speaking of school... Dani would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. _Would she make new friends as easily?_ Not that she was particularly concerned about making friends and raising her popularity status anyway. In her own opinion, being popular was just asking for unnecessary drama, and trouble. She'd just be happy if she could make one friend, so she wouldn't feel so alone in a foreign place. She'd be more concerned about looking after her younger brother, and Papi. Camila would be staying the first few nights at the treatment center, so they could run some more tests, and gauge the progress of her cancer.

Dani was at the kitchen sink, rinsing the last of the dishes as she hummed lightly to herself. Something she usually does to ease her nerves, and calm herself. It was an old tune that her mother used to hum all the time whenever she was cleaning around the house, or cooking. Once she finished rinsing the plate, she dried it off and returned to it's rightful spot. Right before she heard the strumming of a guitar coming through the open window. She didn't need to look and see who it was. It was her younger brother, sitting out on the bench in the yard with a guitar their uncle lent to him. Diego loved to sing, always has since he was a little boy, watching all those music videos that would come on in the mornings and he certainly had the voice for it. A small smile graced her lips when she looked out the window at Diego, and draped the dish towel over her shoulder. 

There was concentration fixed across Diego's boyish features as he plucked at the strings, but it wasn't long before he stopped playing and stilled his hand on the guitar. His expression now crestfallen, and it clenched Dani's heart painfully. There's no doubt in what her _hermanito_ must be thinking about, with everything that's happened and now living in an entirely different place that didn't feel like home. At least not yet. Not wanting to let Diego wallow in his sorrow for too long, she made her way outside through the back door and approached him - flashing a small, but warm smile when Diego glanced back to see who it was. He scooted over, so his sister could sit with him. 

One of the greatest things with family? Comfortable silence. The Ramos siblings simply sat there in silence, Dani staring ahead in the distance at Javier's cattle wandering in their pen and Diego plucking at the guitar strings again. 

_"...Do you think we'll fit right in at John Connor High?"_ Diego spoke up after a minute. He wasn't looking at Dani though, but in the same direction she was. 

She kept staring ahead, and didn't answer right away. She's carefully thinking it through. Picking apart all the possibilities, and released a quiet sigh. "I don't know, Diego. I'm nervous too, I'm not going to lie. I just want to focus on finishing up my last year and graduate. I'm more worried about Mama, though. I hope... it's treatable. That it's not too late." Again, they fell silent and Diego nodded sadly. Dani then turned to glance at her brother, placing a hand on his forearm and squeezed gently, "I want you to try focus on your schoolwork, and not to worry yourself sick, alright? Besides, knowing how good you are with the ladies... I'm sure you'll find a friend in no time." She laughed gently, feeling better when she saw her brother's lips curl into a small but amused smile. It was admirable, how Dani had a talent in boosting confidence and reassuring for the best. She always knew how to make her _hermanito_ feel better. 

"I'm gonna finish cleaning up the kitchen, then take a shower and head to bed. Don't stay up too late, alright? We have to get up very early." Dani chuckled gently when her _hermanito_ gave a groan: 'don't remind me.' Not only that their first day of school is tomorrow, it's also because it's gonna be half an hour ride to John Connor High. Which meant they would have to wake up extra early, than the usual when they lived in Mexico. With a shake of her head, Dani ruffled his hair and stood up. "Hey, at least it's Friday tomorrow." She called out to Diego as she headed back inside to finish up. Wouldn't really call them chores, because it's something Dani particularly enjoys doing. Chores are something you usually don't like.

\-----

The hot water felt heavenly against her tired body, and by the time she got out of the shower, she was extra sleepy. She could feel the weight of it threatening her eyes to droop, and begged her muscles to stop moving. She was quick to dry her hair off, before combing it and changed into her pyjamas. Which was usually a tank-top and panties. After setting the alarm, and turning her light off, she eagerly crawled into her bed and slipped underneath the covers. A soft groan, followed by a content sigh slipped past her lips. Just out of the corner of her eye, she caught the outline of the picture frame on her nightstand and turned her eyes to it. In the picture, both of her parents were holding their toddlers and they all had this bright smile on their faces. Well, except for little Diego who had been trying to wriggle out of his father's hold and flee by the time the picture was being taken. The boy had a somewhat mischievous expression on his face, and looked like he was about to burst out laughing. 

Dani was looking at her mother. A healthy woman with a genuine smile, and she looked like an older version of Dani. She had gotten most of her good looks from Camila, and had Vicente's eyes. Dani just couldn't stop thinking about her mother though, and wondered how she was doing at the treatment center. Vicente was to stay with her the first night, before he'd return home to take care of his children. Even though they had Uncle Javier, and Dani was usually the one looking after Papi, and Diego.

"Te amo, Mama. I miss you already." She whispered, eyes finally starting to droop and the picture was the last thing she saw before everything faded to black. 

\-----

Unlike Diego, who was _dead tired,_ after staying up late - Dani felt utterly refreshed, and ready to be on the go. Waking up at the crack of dawn wasn't anything new for her, she's always been a morning and day person. Dani shook her head as she glanced at her _hermanito_ laying across the backseat and nodding off, "Why didn't you go to bed early, _idiota_?" The sleepy boy just shrugged. Uncle Javier was driving them to school, which Dani was more than grateful for. It'd have to be for a few weeks, while Javier gets one of his old cars fixed up for Dani. Which was why she had requested to work at the family restaurant during the weekends for the extra cash. Although she'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous about taking the driver's test again. The last time she drove was Driver's Ed back in Mexico City, and she's only ridden a bicycle other than that. She had a part-time job back there, too and it was literally right down the street from where they lived. So, all she had to do was walk. 

With a soft sigh, Dani sank back into her seat and stared out the window, watching the breathtaking scenery of the countryside pass by. Her mind automatically drifted to the previous night. Dani did get decent sleep, but the strangest thing was the dream she had. It started off with her walking through the hallways of what looked like a school, evident by the row of lockers on both sides and there wasn't a single soul. At least right up till the ending of the dream, it was when a mysterious figure appeared and Dani could only see the back of the person. They had short, shaggy blonde hair and she couldn't even tell if it was a male, or female. _She mostly assumed it was a male judging by how they looked from the back,_ but there was just something a tad bit feminine, too. Dani was yelling for the person to wait, and before they could even turn to regard her, her alarm clock had went off. 

_'Strange. Very strange. Ah well, it probably doesn't mean anything.'_ Dani thought quietly with an internal shrug. She just marked it off as her being nervous about attending a school where the only person she knows is her own brother. 

Dani honestly didn't know why she'd expect to find some sort of comfort, or relief when Javier eventually pulled up in front of her new school. Her nerves wound up tightening, and threatening her with a minor case of anxiety when amber eyes drank in the sight ahead. She just figures it's because this was their first time being in the States as teenagers, getting close to becoming young adults. They had been to Javier's ranch long time ago as kids while vacationing, and that was about it. Dani still remembered her favorite spots on the ranch though, playing tag or hide and seek with Diego out near the pastures. There was also the old barn that sat in the very back of the land, the structure remained the same. Only differences were the repairs Javier had done, and painted it over to make it appear brand new again. Just a bit ways off to the left of the barn, there was a large oak tree with a tire swing attached to the thickest branch. A spot where child Dani would often visit, just to swing or relax against the trunk with her Mama. Listening to stories Camila would share. A wave of sorrow suddenly washed over her as she reminisced the golden days of her childhood, lips turning down into a frown. 

_"Why the long face, bebita?"_ Javier's gentle, but concerned voice drew Dani back to reality and she turned her head to glance at her uncle with a small smile, and shook her head. "It's just going to take a while to get used to this." Her Uncle had a wistful expression on his face, and Dani couldn't help but notice how her uncle had aged quite well. There were faint lines around his face already, but he still appeared healthy for his age. All the years spent on the ranch, working with the cattle and practically living under the sun had served him well. If anything, Javier would always, without fail, offer comfort by imparting some of his wisdom. _"Si, I can understand. But my dear Daniella, if you are anything like your mother... you'll manage just fine."_ He gave a pat to her lap, before holding up two lunch bags. _"I'll be here before the school's over, look for me out front. Diego! You be on your best behavior, and listen to your hermana."_ Dani chuckled when she heard the boy mutter under his breath tiredly, 'like I have a choice', before getting out of the backseat. Dani gave a quick kiss to her uncle's cheek, before taking the lunch bags and got out as well, her old backpack slung over her shoulder. After shutting the door, she waved good day to Javier and turned towards the entrance of the school. Diego was standing next to her, looking a little dumbfounded. 

The difference between her old high school back in Mexico City, and their new school before them was striking. At least acres wise. The crowd was going to be something else entirely, before they would feel like they'd slowly fit in. Drawing in a deep breath, Dani handed Diego's lunch bag over to him and nodded towards the entrance, "Well... here we are." 

_"Si... here we are."_ Diego murmured, and started walking ahead. Just before Dani could follow after her brother, and catch up --- a sudden ruckus exploded behind her. _Just some students laughing, and jabbing at each other with jokes._ One of them wasn't even paying attention, their back was turned to Dani and walking backwards as they chatted their friends' ear off. A slight grunt slipped past Dani's lips when they accidentally backed up into her and they stumbled slightly off to the side, still laughing at their friends' joke probably. They were quick to apologize though, when they glanced over to a slightly annoyed Dani Ramos. But her features were quick to soften and she just waved it off, "It's alright." The person that had stumbled into them was actually a handsome boy, looked to be about her age and looked built like he was a professional sports player. Proven correct by the basketball he was carrying under his arm. The boy just gave a sheepish smile to her, waved to her and jogged off towards the entrance. 

However, the handsome boy was forgotten quickly when she heard another voice speak up behind her. It was feminine, but at the same time it had a husk. Slightly deep, and for some reason, that affected Dani in a way she could not understand. _"I wouldn't let him get off the hook that easily, he can be such a jackass sometimes."_ The voice chuckled, and when Dani looked back to regard the other student --- she was stunned into silence. The first thing she saw was the pair of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, and she swallowed thickly. It was a female student, but they could be easily mistaken as a guy from behind, or by their physique. Especially with the... _shaggy blonde hair._ Dani's mind retraced back to the dream, and was beginning to find it even more stranger. 

_"I haven't seen you around before. You must be new. My name's Grace."_ Dios, if Dani hadn't been awestruck - the disarming smile spreading across the blonde's face would've finished the job. Dani was suddenly extra nervous, and surprisingly shy. Being shy wasn't a Dani thing. She's usually the one with the energy to approach people, and make them feel as if they could open up with her. Slowly blinking, Dani realized she must've looked like an idiot after not responding for a long moment and cleared her throat. She managed to spare a breathy laugh, rubbing the back of her neck and nodded. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, _Gracias._ I'm Daniella, but you can just call me Dani." 

_"Dani, hm. That's a nice name. Glad to have you here with us, welcome to Texas."_ Grace grinned, and Dani silently wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. She's just in disbelief over how a stranger was already having some kind of effect on her. It was also Grace's voice that seemed to set something on fire inside her. She wanted to hear more, but decided she probably should get away and catch up to Diego before she made a complete fool out of herself. Dani shared a smile of her own and thanked her again quietly, before turning away and quickly headed inside. Amber eyes glowered at her _hermanito_ who was standing by with a shit-eating grin on his face, knowing. "What?" Dani muttered defensively, and walked alongside him towards the principal's office which wasn't that difficult to find. 

_"I think that chick might have a thing for you. Should've seen the way she was watching you when you came inside. Looks like you're gonna have a great time here, sis."_ Diego laughed and nudged at her shoulder. Dani just groaned, rolling her eyes and smacked his arm with a muttered 'shut up' under her breath. She couldn't even lie to herself either, because during the entire walk to the office - she couldn't stop thinking about the stunning blue eyes.

_**To be continued...** _


End file.
